Thoughts of Little Red
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: Along the bunny trail lived the screwed up lives of fairytale characters.. My take on things, listen if you will, to my stories of wonder.. ha! yea, wonder.
1. Prologue

Hello, I'm Little Red Riding Hood, formally known as Little Red, or Miss Hood. Lately, things have been oh so quiet. I still see the Wolf around but I've decided to ignore him the best I can till further notice. My dear granny has gotten quite better as well, so I have had more time to myself. I enjoy going into town and have made many friends in this quaint little area down the bunny trail. I discovered this village on my way through the forest, and fell in love with it. I am now residing in my quiet estate just East of the main plaza, though it gets less quiet with all my rambunctious friends.

The first friends I met on the bunny trail were of course, rabbits. Peter Rabbit, and his three sisters Flopsy, Mopsy and Cottontail. (In that order) They were odd fellows, as big as me. Sure gave me a warm welcome, didn't they. Well the girls did, and Peter sure made me feel "special".

Once I exited the tiny path, the world opened up again, suddenly, to a wide, green field. There were pasturing sheep every-where, I sure hope no _wolves_ come out. There was a young girl around, about my age, in a light pink dress. She carried a staff and tended the sheep so delicately; she seemed to care of nothing else. I, being myself, shouted after her, only to frighten some sheep, but she was so sweet she forgave me. Her name is Little Bo Peep, ha! Kind of like Little Red…

Just north of the city, I met up with my high-on-the-horse brother. You see, I come from a thin line of royalty. My brother's name is Artie, but everyone calls him the quote, un-quote: Handsome Prince. And of course, every prince needs a princess. That's where Rapunzel comes in. With a Z. OH they're so funny! You see, the king thinks that no prince is good enough for his daughter, but they are truly in love! What a cliché!

On the west side of town I met a hen named Henny Penny. She was quite enthusiastic if you ask me. Definitely. She's not a very good dancer and every time you mention the sky, Fall, or say the word 'is' she will scream, in your face, "THE SKY IS FALLING" I don't know why she is so hung up on that, but I _will_ find out. I'm good at things like that. Prying things out of people with puppy dog eyes, begging, crying, etc.

South of town, there is a bridge. A _TROLL _BRIDGE. So now I have to _pay_ to go south of town! You can never pass over the bridge without getting a headache, 'cause Troll man is always yelling at that goat with the hillbilly voice, and he's yelling back! Little Billy Goat Gruff is his name. So many animals down the bunny trail aren't there? But otherwise he's pretty sweet, though it _is_ hard to understand his accent sometimes.

The dear old man in town is Mr. Rip Van Winkle. What a sleepy fellow. Can't stay awake for more than 5 minutes, unlike me, where it seems to take me YEARS to fall asleep. You would think I would always be tired with the sleep I get but you get used to it. I'd rather be asleep in the forest rather than my own bed, but I don't think I could with Peter Rabbit around. Anyway, I don't have much to say about Mr. Winkle. He's considerate at least.

Also, near the edge of town is Miss Mary Contrary and her beloved garden. She won't even let me near it. If I step towards it while she's raking she yells "GET AWAY FROM MY GARDEN!" in this weird accent I can't even identify. Someone should stand up to her contrary-ness. It might even be me who does! If she yells at me, and steals my basket one more time I ought to slug her!

I'm glad I moved here. For the most part. It'll be an adventure for sure…

XOXO~Little Red Riding Hood


	2. Stupid Water Buckets

It was sunny out, very sunny. The pale light glistened through my pink curtains. I had lots to do today and I resentfully blinked open my eyes and sat up in my bed. First, I had to visit Rapunzel. You see, I have to make sure she's "princess enough". I have high-hopes, and nothing less of high expectations. I'll make her work for her crown, but don't worry, not hard enough to make her cry.

Mwahahaha!

I'm just kidding! But a lot of people say that I act just like a princess, compliments I hope. So I'm sure I'll get along with her fine.

I rolled myself out of bed, put on my favorite red dress, grabbed a little breakfast and my basket, then out the door was I. Right as I stepped outside, before I could even get used to the air, I was drenched in ice cold water. I looked up to see my empty red bucket over my head, and a mischievous ball of white fur on my roof. Peter. Golly-damn. I could've kicked him into next season, but I decided to keep my temper when he said:

"HA! Gotcha Lil' Red! You don't know how long I've been waiting out here!" He laughed. I puffed out my cheeks and glared at the rabbit.

"Peter, give me the bucket." I asked, somewhat sweetly.

"What? No way, Red." He replied, jumping off my white roof.

"Peter! Give me the bucket!" I demanded.

"Nuh-uh!" I grit my teeth. I guess I lost my temper.

"Peter!" I tackled him to the ground and grabbed the bucket before he could retaliate. I hopped off him, threw it inside and ran off towards the tower in the distance. I could here him in the background yelling

"Your aggressive when you don't get what you want!" He cursed, half laughing.

'So?' I thought. I shook my head back and forth. My brown hair was soaked. I stopped on the main trail and ran my fingers through it. I hated it when my hair was half wet! It felt horrible!

I continued toward the tower, the air smelled like blueberries, if you can imagine what blueberries smell like. I skipped the rest of the way. I had fresh picked strawberries in my basket, along with homemade whipped cream. Yummy! I reached the stone tower and I could hear voices in the upper room. Of course there was no door, even if there was, no stairs. Some of the bricks on the building were sticking out. As if it was a climbing wall. They were just sticking out enough for me to use them. My feet were small enough so that I wouldn't fall.

One foot after another, I got closer and closer to the window. I noticed the prince, the tallest prince I've ever seen. They looked like a cute couple, I'm glad. I stuck my head through the window, intent on eavesdropping. I loved a good romance. They seemed like they were slow-dancing, with no music!

"AWW so romantic!" I meant to say that in my head but I guess it slipped out. "OOPS!" I said, frightened. They looked over at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your moment!"

"Oh, hi Little Red." Rapunzel said smiling, I smiled back then looked at Artie. He nodded at me. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, I invited her over today." She continued

"No problem, I'm going hunting with Peter anyway."

I winced.

"Peter!" That slipped out too. He looked at me strangely. I smiled and was about to explain, but he seemed to already know what I was going to say.

"Bye ladies." He said as he jumped out the window. I heard a thump at the bottom of the wall and giggled then turned to the princess.

"Why is your hair so wet and frizzy, darling?" I winced again.

"Peter!" I said vengefully. She nodded solemnly. This must be a regular thing around here.

Perfect..

-xoxo

I had a wonderful time with Rapunzel. She sure is a good listener! Maybe because she has no stories to tell, she _is_ stuck in a tower all day. After we ate the strawberries we heard Artie and Peter coming closer to the tower. As soon I comprehended Peter, I rushed to the sink, filled a bucket with cold water, ice included. I skipped over to the window, Rapunzel's green, curious eyes following me every step. Before she could say anything I poured out the water and ice chips on top of the boys below. She ran over to me, her mouth gaping open, I'm not sure if she knew whether to laugh or scream. I just smirked to myself. I gazed down to the ground where the white rabbit was hopping up and down uncontrollably, and the prince trying to get the ice out of his light brown hair. Peter glared up at me and seemed to be yelling in his own little language, complete with his hair standing on end and his pink nose in a wrinkle. I couldn't help laughing.

"Your eveil!" he howled.

"Taste revenge!"

He didn't counter. I waved goodbye to the princess and started down the wall. Peter and Artie gave me evil eyes as I skipped happily down the road into town. On my way, I ran into, who else, Wolf-y.

"Afternoon, Miss Hood." He said pleasantly. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Afternoon." I replied shyly. He seemed saddened by my simple response and looked somewhat guilty at this point.

"Alright, alright. I get it, it wasn't nice of me to do what I did." He shrugged, and looked at me, puppy-like. "I'm sorry." I scrunched my nose and looked up at him.

"Ok." To tell you the truth this was somewhat awkward. "I forgive you" I smiled and nodded then went on my way. I've been told that Peter and Wolf-y didn't get along so well. They were friends, but rivals all the same. Doesn't surprise me. They're both troublemakers.

Once I got to town, I went straight to my new favorite shop, the flower shop. Sure, it's supplied by Miss Mary Contrary's garden, but she grows some good flowers! My favorites are roses, call it a cliché, like Artie and Rapunzel, but I love them! I picked out a beautiful bouquet with a white ribbon; I like to put a couple roses in each room of my house. I continued through town with the bouquet in my basket. I passed by Sammy and Alice eating lunch and waved towards them. Sammy's a detective, by the way.

"Miss Hood!" Sammy called, so I hurried over to them. "I talked to the Wolf. He seemed to feel pretty guilty already so-"

"I know. He already apologized." I cut him off. He smiled.

"Great." He responded. Miss Alice nodded and said:

"Check, case closed."

"Now you can get on to your next case!" I laughed. He nodded and I continued down the cobblestone path, joyous.

The sun was setting peacefully and I climbed atop my root. I inspected bunny footprints and suspected them to be from this morning. I smelled the bouquet of roses and lied down. My eyes drifted closed as the sounds of the city faded.

XOXO~Little Red Riding Hood


	3. Egg Bombs

Early in the morning, I was already walking through town and down little isolated trails. Soon I spied Artie and Peter in the distance, I wondered why they were awake so soon. Peter had a few hen eggs in his hands. Most likely stolen. I crept closer to them and said:

"Where'd you get those eggs, Peter?" He glanced at Artie then looked at me.

"The market of course." He said matter-of-factly. I nodded suspiciously then looked over at the prince. He shook his head as if he was disappointed in his friend.

"Uh-huh. And where might the carton be?" I questioned. I can interrogate people if I please.

"I told them to keep the damn carton. I recycle." He concluded, smiling evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. So can I see the receipt?" He twitched. He's a liar.

"Uh, what are you? A cop?" I smirked. Was that the best retort he could come up with?

"Hiding something, bunny?" He raised his eyebrows and frowned. He looked from me to Artie, gulped, then turned back to me.

"ARTIE ATE IT!" He shrieked as he pointed a paw at his prince-friend. Artie gasped, then eyed his friend pathetically. I tried not to burst out laughing.

"He ate it?" I giggled.

"I at it!" Artie asked in disbelief. He looked wide-eyed at the rabbit.

"Ok, ok, gosh. I took them from the hen house, isn't it obvious? I'm horrible at lying." He said sadly.

"No, Peter, your horrible at not looking guilty or suspicious." I sang. My voice cracked as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Well its not like I was going to throw these at anyone! I was going to paint them, then give them as gifts for Cottontail's birthday. She's turning 2 in bunny years. But whenever I try to do something nice I get in trouble and I don't know how!" Artie and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright Peter. But why couldn't you have just bought them?" I chimed.

"Oh, well I don't have much money. I don't get paid for chores, 'cause, well, I don't _do_ chores." Peter stated.

"How about I give you some money, Little Red will go return the eggs you stole and you'll go purchase some. Then we'll all paint them. Sound good?" Artie piped in. We nodded.

-xx

I lied down on my white bed in my little house. Bored out of my, stupid, brunette mind. It seemed like such a slow day! Like everything was standing still. Just before I was about to doze off, I heard a bang, a big one. It clashed through the air, like a bullet just hit the town. I strained and sat up. I ran to the window and leaned outside. I anxiously glanced around, smoke was rising over the forests around me. I coughed and coughed as I slammed my window shut. I ran towards the door, flung up my silk hood and ran down the trail.

I got to town and every window and every door was closed tight. I peered up and down the streets, my eyelids half shut. Everyone outside had escaped or was escaping to the shelter of their homes. Soon I found Artie and Peter hiding in a corner of a dark and dusty alley.

"What the hell happened? Guys?" I coughed. They looked at me like they saw a ghost behind me, I sure hope they didn't! The air became more and more hazy in my eyes. Peter jumped up and covered my mouth with his paw before I could breath anymore dust. I looked up at the both of them.

"I told him not to do it!" Artie panicked. I glared at the rabbit boy in front of me.

"Guilty." He whispered. I grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from me.

"What did you do?" I whispered demandingly. He sighed slowly.

"I-I blew up the chicken coop.." My dark eyes grew wide.

"You-!" They cut me off and put both their hands on my mouth.

"SHH! Shut up before he finds us!" They both looked intense and worried. I became more and more curious.

"Who?" I whispered quietly as I swatted away their hands and glared.

"C'mon. We'll tell you on the way." Peter said as he grabbed my hand and headed towards Rapunzel's tower. Our feet trip trapped against the streets.

"The king's horses and men are after us." Artie said as he ran quickly behind us.

"Go figure." I shook my head. The smoky sky in the distance grew dark as we reached the tower.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel le-" He started, but Peter cut him off.

"Hey! Let us up if you ever want to see us again!" He said angrily. My jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes.

"Frustrated much? Rabbit?" I mocked while I put my hands on my hips. I quirked a little smile and he showed a phony smile back. The princess let down her 'golden hair' and we all climbed up as quickly as possible. Artie pulled her into a hug and I'm sure he kissed her too, but I looked away before any of that.

"Yea, yea. We don't have any time for that lovebirds!" Peter said. I covered my mouth before I could laugh. Instead of laughing I started coughing, and coughing, and coughing.

"Red, Little Red, are you alright?" Rapunzel asked quickly. I tried to speak but I couldn't, so I just nodded. "What happened!" She asked the boys next to us.

"HE DID IT!" Artie yelled defensively and pointed at his bunny friend.

"He did- what?" She asked again. I grit my teeth and shook my head slowly at her. To tell her she didn't want to know. Soon there were faded lights in the distance. Peter winced and jumped behind one of the blue couches in the tiny room.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Don't let them find me! PLEASE, don't let them find me!" I shifted my gaze between Artie, Rapunzel, then back to Peter.

"We have to help him." I stated. I twisted the end of my dress between my index and middle fingers, fidgeting. Artie gulped.

"I-I don't know what to do!" The princess shrieked. Soon there was a yell from down below.

"Rapunzel! We're coming up!" My heart was beating faster and faster. Again, like this morning, everything was going in slow motion.

XOXO~Little Red Riding Hood


	4. Stolen Away

Artie rested his left hand on the sword clasped to his side. The sound of the king's men climbing up the wall got closer and closer. I scanned the room, as if I could find a plan somewhere in the room. Artie stepped over to the blue couch and grabbed Peter's tail, which was twitching furiously and poking out from behind. He yanked it and Peter stumbled out, trying not to scream of pain.

"And that was for- what?" he scowled.

"I have a plan." Artie whispered to Peter. His large ears twitched as Artie told the rest of us his plan. "We wait until the men get to the window. I have my sword here, so I can knock off the first few. Then we jump. Got it?" He stated. The princess and I glanced at each other nervously, but the boys seemed very content with the risky idea.

"There they are!" We heard a yell from the window. The king's men were just climbing in. Vigorously, Artie lunged at them with his sword drawn. Some fell and landed flat on the cold hard ground with a loud thud. Artie flung out the window and began sprinting towards the dark and ominous forest beyond us. Peter was close behind.

"Prank you soon!" He quirked obnoxiously. He jumped dangerously out the window and barely landed on his feet. Rapunzel and I rushed to the window and gaped as the men mounted their horses and chased after the boys.

"This isn't good." Rapunzel said sadly. She laid her head on the windowsill and started to cry. I bit my lip and stared at the ground below just trying to get my thoughts together. I blinked a few times then nodded to myself. I climbed atop the window and tapped on the princess' blonde hair. She looked up at me, with tears flooding her deep green eyes.

"I'm going to go find them." She seemed alarmed at this. I turned to jump but she quickly grabbed my elbow.

"No! They'll call you an assistance to the crime and take you too!" She cried. I thought about this only briefly.

"It's not like I'm going to stay here and let them be arrested without me." I smiled a small smile and then jumped. I softly landed on my heels, exactly how Artie had taught me. I shot off in the direction they had gone and prayed a quick prayer. Once I made it half way in I heard the rumble of thunder echo around me. I stopped by a small tree and stared up at the darkened sky. Flashes of yellow crashed nearby. I gulped hard and continued through. After a while the rain was dumped in buckets. Icy, buckets.

The hours passed in tens almost magically. For days I found nothing but a few men and horses, who I avoided cleverly if I do say so myself. I'm sure they were focused on finding a prince and rabbit so a girl in the shadows meant nothing to them. I was cold and lost. I began to doubt myself and questioned my motives. I plopped down by a rocky hill. The light was fading and night was approaching. I hadn't slept in a while. Adrenaline and worry had kept me awake for the past few days, and tonight would most likely be the same. The sky rumbled again. Louder this time, storms always excited me, I never thought of them as dangerous. Out here, though, it was different. Everything around you is tall, that meant no shelter from lightning. I whined softly and shut my eyes tight.

Suddenly, I heard a ruffle of leaves and I swiftly looked up, searching for the source of such a sound. I cowered and pulled my knees up to my chest. Out of the bushes popped out Peter. I covered my scream. Because I knew he would freak out again. But instead he screamed:

"RED!" I looked at him strangely. His hair was scruffier than usual; surely he had been in a fight. I probably looked terrible too, my hair was half wet and frizzy, just like the time he dumped ice water on me. "What are you doing here?" He asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine! What do you think?" I stated fiercely. He breathed deeply and didn't break his eye contact.

"It's dangerous out here. You'll get hurt or something." He said plainly. I frowned and stood my ground. He sighed. "Alright. I guess it's good you're here, you can help me look for Artie, and make sure he's fine as well as us." I nodded and he helped my up. Without warning there was another strike of lighting and a rumble of thunder. I squealed and squeezed his arm tight. He just laughed.

I glared at him as he led me to a nearby opening with a log and a campfire. He took a stick and poked the flames a few times. Sparks rose up into the smoky air. I could've asked how he blew out the chicken coop but frankly, I was too tired to care and really didn't want to know.

"Carrot?" He asked. I rolled my eyes; you could say I was irritable. I folded my arms.

"Is it stolen?" I asked back.

"Yes." He replied directly.

"No, thanks." I quivered. I sat on the log and rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my two palms. I yawned involuntarily and he glanced over at me.

"Tired?"

I nodded slowly.

He nodded back.

"You can sleep now if you want. I'll make sure we don't get attacked by any means." He told me as he sat next to me on the wood log. I smiled.

"Really?" I sat up straight and asked the pale bunny gratefully. He nodded and smiled back. I grinned and rested my head back on my hands and drifted into a cloudy sleep. Hope I won't have any nightmares tonight.

XOXO~Little Red Riding Hood


End file.
